Speech-to-text (STT) applications convert spoken words to text. STT systems include an electronic device (e.g., a microphone) to record voice input, and a synthesizer to transform the voice input to a sound file. Data in the sound file is parsed and compared to vocabulary lists (e.g., an electronic dictionary) to convert the data in the sound file to text information.